1. Field
The present invention relates generally to footwear and in particular to a method of making an article of footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of making soles have been previously proposed. Brewer et al. (U.S. Patent Publication Number 2007/0101617) teaches a footwear sole assembly having a spring mechanism. The Brewer design includes an upper plate made of TPU and a lower plate made of a reinforced material such as a carbon fiber or KEVLAR, for example. Brewer teaches that the upper plate and lower plate may be attached by any of various methods, such as, adhesive, heat bonding, ultrasonic welding or mechanical connection.
McLinden (U.S. Patent Publication Number 2006/0277797) teaches an absorbent footwear liner. McLinden teaches a liner comprising an upper absorbent layer and a lower layer comprising an adhesive material. McLinden teaches the use of an acrylic adhesive. In particular, McLinden teaches that the lower layer comprises a double-sided adhesive film such as double-faced acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive tape with release liner. McLinden does not teach the use of the adhesive with a carbon fiber plate or any substantially rigid material for a portion of a sole. Instead, the adhesive is used to attach the footwear liner to the article of footwear, at the sole, for example.